


Драббл о том, как пытались поссориться А. З. Фэлл и Э. Дж. Кроули

by WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021
Summary: Азирафаэль, постигая науку отношений, порой крайне странно старается следовать их «правилам».
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Good Omens 2021: тексты G-T





	Драббл о том, как пытались поссориться А. З. Фэлл и Э. Дж. Кроули

Ангел Восточных Врат Азирафаэль сидел в своём любимом кресле, которое он собственноручно приволок из книжного в Саут-Даунский коттедж, мотивировав сей поступок привычкой к хорошей и надёжной мебели, и сосредоточенно думал. Со стороны могло показаться, что он решает очередные судьбы мира или просчитывает ходы в грядущей войне или, напротив, в её предотвращении. Ну, в определённом смысле так оно и было…

— Кроули, — сообщил ангел, закончивший свои размышления и решивший претворять в жизнь те выводы, к которым он пришёл, — мы должны поссориться!

Демон, до той минуты мирно созерцавший спящий под снежным покровом сад, раскинувшийся вокруг их коттеджа, обернулся с выражением самого настоящего ужаса на лице. Азирафаэль с определённой долей раскаяния уловил самые разнообразные причины испуга: это была и застарелая, снова заявившая о себе боль от знаменитой встречи в беседке. И страх потери, знакомый демону многие века подряд. И тот животный, ни с чем не сравнимый ужас, обуявший его при пожаре в книжном. Во всём этом коктейле были щедро разлиты стремление защищать ангела любой ценой и во что бы то ни стало, бесконечная нежность и желание не только обладать, но и просто быть рядом. Азирафаэль тяжело вздохнул и повторил всё с той же глубокой убеждённостью:

— Мы должны поссориться, мой дорогой.

Надо признать, что это привычное «дорогой» внушило ничего не понимающему Кроули некоторую надежду, что всё ещё не потеряно и ангел не утрачен для него полностью. Поэтому он решил действовать по ситуации, которая подсказывала спросить то единственное, что выглядело логичным в этом происходящем абсурде:

— Зачем?

Если Кроули ожидал, что ангел начнёт привычно смущаться и мять руки, отводить глаза и, мягко улыбаясь, нести какую-то нелепицу, то его ждало самое настоящее удивление. Азирафаэль смотрел прямо и говорил твёрдо.

— Потому что так нужно, — был его вердикт, который совершенно не удовлетворил Кроули по двум причинам. Во-первых, он по-прежнему не желал ссориться с ангелом, а во-вторых, всё так же по-прежнему ничего не понимал.

— Хорошо, — Кроули слишком привык соглашаться с Азирафаэлем во всём, чтобы разводить сейчас спор. — Но я был бы признателен, если бы ты объяснил мне всё чуть более понятно.

Ангел чуть покачался на носках взад и вперёд, словно раздумывая.

— Пожалуй, ты прав. Сейчас я попробую объяснить тебе логику и суть моих умозаключений. Понимаешь, на мой взгляд, проблема состоит в том, что мы с тобой слишком гладко живём и вовсе не ссоримся.

Кроули хотел что-то возразить, но Азирафаэль остановил его движением руки.

— У нас нет поводов для бытовой ругани, как обычно бывает в семейных парах: мы слишком многое можем решить простым щелчком пальцев. У нас нет разногласий на предмет, к чьим родителям отправиться на Новый год.

Кроули против воли фыркнул. Ангел посмотрел на него укоризненно и продолжал свою речь.

— Наша жизнь не омрачается поисками денег. Мы не делим территорию, не заводим партнеров на стороне. У нас нет поводов для ссор, Кроули!

Демон выглядел откровенно сбитым с толку.

— Но ведь это хорошо, ангел! — сказал он осторожно. — Зачем нам ссориться, я так и не понимаю! Разве мало мы недопонимали друг друга за все те шесть тысяч лет, которые медленно шли к нашему нынешнему счастью?

— Но ведь это правило! — Азирафаэль выглядел откровенно сбитым с толку и даже несчастным. — Как ты не понимаешь! Все ругаются, даже самые счастливые пары обязательно переживают ссоры! А если их нет…

— А если их нет, то жизнь неправильная? — спросил Кроули всё тем же осторожным тоном, и ангел кивнул, не зная, радоваться ли ему, что Кроули наконец всё понял, — или расстраиваться ввиду неминуемой, теперь обязательной ссоры, на которой сам же так долго настаивал.

— Возможно, — сказал демон, подойдя к Азирафаэлю и вдруг взлохматив ему волосы, а потом неожиданно и мимолетно впившись в губы поцелуем, — всё дело в том, что я просто слишком хороший и потому совершенно по-ангельски терплю твой невыносимый эгоизм и снобизм?

Ангел откровенно повёлся на провокацию и захлопал голубыми глазами.

— Эгоизм? По-ангельски терпишь? И повернулся же язык такое сказать!

— О-о, ангел, мой язык и не на такое способен, тебе ли не знать! Но я даже не знаю, заслуживаешь ли ты…

Договорить ему не дал довольно ощутимый удар, с которым Азирафаэль впечатал его в стену, пыхтя и задыхаясь от возмущения.

— Тебе не кажется, мой ангел, — сказал Кроули, сдвинув очки и показывая откровенно смеющиеся глаза, — что мы повторяемся? В предыдущий раз я вот так прижимался к тебе в ответ на утверждение, что я хороший. Помниш-ш-ш-шь? Там, в бывшем монастыре…

Азирафаэль, сегодня раз за разом демонстрирующий несвойственные ему перепады настроения, поплыл так же быстро, как минутами ранее поддался на уловку. Переливы голоса Кроули всегда действовали на него возбуждающе, но сейчас, в том серьёзном и одновременно распалённом состоянии, в котором находился ангел всё утро, это был и подавно запрещённый приём. Он облизнул губы, посмотрел прямо в весёлые золотые глаза, а потом как-то очень жалобно произнёс:

— Но я слышал, что некоторые пары практикуют после ссор бурные примирения в постели, Кроули!

— А нельзя ли как-то пропустить сам пункт «ссора», ангел? Давай сразу перейдём к фазе постельного примирения?

Азирафаэль упрямо замотал головой. Иногда он был по-настоящему упёртым.

— Может быть, тебя удовлетворит тот факт, что у меня теперь на самом деле ноет спина благодаря твоему недостойному со мной обращению? — с этими словами демон пребольно и обидно укусил по-прежнему прижимающего его к стене ангела в нос.

Азирафаэль ойкнул, ослабил хватку, его глаза наполнились самыми настоящими слезами. Неприятнее всего было то, что, кажется, сейчас происходило то, чего он так долго добивался: они стояли на пороге ссоры.

Ангел потёр кончик носа и посмотрел на Кроули. Тот всем своим видом выражал готовность перейти к пункту «активное примирение», но Азирафаэль был не готов сдаваться так быстро.

— Но… Но если мы не ссоримся, это ведь не значит, что мы безразличны друг другу? — наконец спросил он, глядя куда-то в сторону и сам сознавая, какую глупость спрашивает.

Кроули улыбнулся так, как умел только он один: мягко и хищно одновременно, а потом очень, очень убедительно доказал своему ангелу, что тот ему очень даже небезразличен.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1LcmzW0gjAJwVhJkdrULbt9HaGWNVxByT7m3YBZ-fpLc/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
